The New Princess of Jurai
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When the dursley's got accepted to a social party of the highest standing all the way in Japan they went without complaint except for one. They were forced to take their four year old freak of a niece with them. The party is on her birthday and little FemHarry gets a present she never expected. She gets two moms, a dad, and more big brothers and sisters than she can handle! T AU
1. Sasha

**Harry Potter and Tenchi Muyo Crossover AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Fem!Harry had been blessed by the three goddesses as a baby? She received a present from each goddess when she was born. From Washu she received a great intellect, from Tokimi she received great beauty and from Tsunami she received the Light Hawk Wings. Forced to be taken with her 'relatives' to a large social party in Japan she meets with two strange women who are family. AU! OOC! Femslash! Bashing! Fem!Harry.)**

Four year old Sasha Potter looked up at the large Japanese building in front of her and her so called 'relatives' curiously. Her 'relatives' had been invited to a social party all the way in Japan due to a contact Uncle Vernon had met at work, however since the man who sent them the invite knew about Sasha they had been forced to take her with them. Sasha gave a small smirk when she noticed that Uncle Vernon turn purple at her hair and eyes. Sasha had discovered she could change her body however way she wanted when she was three and the only thing she never changed were the birthmarks on her face, one that had two small triangle in between her eyes another with two green marks on the side of her face, and finally a small red gem just above the two triangles. Right now her hair was a normal black color and laid flat against her back while her eyes were a deep wine red and her skin was a light tan.

"Now you listen here you freak. You'll be quiet and stay away from us all evening and no changing your looks understand?" Vernon demanded roughly grabbing Sasha's tiny shoulder and shaking her slightly as he snapped her out of her idle musings. Sasha gave another tiny smirk as she turned her hair long blue and spiky while her eyes were mismatched. One remained its wine red color while the other turned to a warm brown that looked normal.

"Yes sir." Sasha said earning a slap to the back of her head for changing her appearance in public. What the two didn't know was that there were two very important women watching nearby, able to hear everything said.

"Sister." The blue haired woman with red eyes said looking at a black haired woman with brown eyes next to her, both of them wearing regal kimonos made of the finest quality.

"Yes I saw. The child is a metamorphosis and what's more is those markings. The child has blessings from all three goddesses." The black haired woman said narrowing her eyes at the sight of the overweight man shaking the child roughly. These were Queens Misaki and Funaho of the Empire of Jurai and they were holding a social party here on Earth in order to see if Earth was ready for galactic travel yet.

Although there was more to the both of them than meets the eye. For one thing they were both over seven hundred years old but still looked to be in their late twenties to early thirties. For another Misaki was strong enough to break a space ship with her bare hands, and most of all Funaho was a witch. Not just any witch though. She was the hidden daughter of Morgan and Morgana that had been adopted by a nice Japanese pureblood family as a toddler. Even with being out of Solar System she had still kept a few tabs on the magical side of Earth, specifically Magical Britain where both of her parents had usually been sighted. She recognized the child from a report she had gotten from one of her contacts in the Wizarding World of Britain almost four whole years ago.

"I see." Funaho said sighing slightly as she closed her eyes, unable to stand watching the scene any longer without snapping while Misaki looked ready to wring the man's neck for smacking the child.

"Sister?" Misaki asked curious as to what her sister/lover was talking about while Funaho took a deep breath.

"Misaki, that girl is Sasha Potter. She is turning five today and is regarded as the savior of Magical Britain due to surviving a spell that kills everyone else with one hit. Her parents, a Lord James and Lady Lily Potter were murdered by the man that tried to kill young Sasha. Those must be her relatives and it appears that Magical Britain has forsaken their savior." Funaho said her eyes snapping open and watching coldly as Vernon smacked the child around the head again for something she had muttered under her breath.

"Can we throw her a party Funaho-chan? I doubt those things will." Misaki said sneering at Vernon and the other two Dursley's when the fat boy about Sasha's age toddled over and punched Sasha.

"Of course and don't worry Misaki-hime. She won't be staying with those things long." Funaho said her eyes glinting as she began to walk over to the group of four in determination, Misaki looking at her back curiously for a moment before racing after the black haired queen.

"That is quite enough!" Funaho said grabbing Dudley's arm when he went to punch Sasha again, causing the Dursley parents to glare at her while Sasha tilted her head up at the queen curiously. Of course this rather adorable action was too much for Misaki to handle as she proceeded to squish Sasha in a rather large hug, nearly smothering the poor girl in her substantial bosom.

"She can't breathe sister." Funaho said sighing slightly with a slight sweat drop on the back of her head while Misaki immediately released the poor child and apologized rapidly. Both of the Dursley adults blinked slightly when they noticed that Sasha looked a lot like the woman that nearly killed her via hug.

"Now go back to your parents little one." Funaho gently ordered as she released Dudley's arm from her grasp and gave him a small push towards his parents while Misaki was checking Sasha over for wounds. The normally kind and exuberant blue haired woman growled slightly when she noticed some old and not so old bruises, cuts, and scars on Sasha's arms and legs.

"Come along tiny one. You are far too small and skinny. Why don't we get you some food?" Misaki gently asked when she noticed Sasha flinch slightly at the growl.

"Not supposed to break the rule." Sasha said blinking up at Misaki innocently with her head tilted to the side slightly.

"What rule?" Misaki asked curiously with her own head tilted to the side as well now. Funaho looked at them and smiled slightly at how the two could be mistaken for mother and daughter.

"Only 'llowed to eat once a week. I ate yesterday." Sasha explained calmly to the now shocked older woman while Funaho's smile fell. The child was abused and malnourished. There was no way in hell she would leave the child in her current home now, not that she would have anyways.

"You both will sign this paper or else I will call and turn you into the authorities for child abuse, neglect, endangerment, and any other charges I can tack on. Let me assure you that I can tack on quite a few charges." Funaho said withdrawing a paper she had discreetly gotten from a sub space hole in one of her hidden pockets and thrusting it at the Dursleys, who immediately signed it without bothering to read it. They did not want to risk ruining their perfect normal reputation over the freak.

"Good." Funaho said taking the signed form back and nodding once as she walked over to Misaki who was gently assuring the child that the 'rule' didn't apply here.

"They're all yours coppers!" Misaki cheerfully stated to the cops behind Vernon and Petunia, the cops having been called by some of the members in the crowd that had slowly gathered around the commotion.

"You said you wouldn't turn us in!" Vernon shouted at Funaho who merely smirked cruelly at him while Misaki gave a wide grin that had the Dursley's paling.

"I said that_ I_ would not turn you in, that is true. I did not say anything about Misaki though!" Funaho said cheerfully as the two adults were dragged off while one burly cop just picked up Dudley and carried him away to be put with any living family members.

"It's okay little one. Me and Misaki will be looking after you now and whatever 'rules' those three gave you don't apply. Now let's go get you something to eat okay?" Funaho gently asked Sasha who merely tilted her head up and stared at Funaho's eyes for a moment. After a moment of the two staring into each other's eyes Sasha relaxed and smiled.

"Mama?" Sasha asked tilting her head to the side as she smiled hopefully up at Funaho who looked shocked for a full moment while Misaki took several pictures, it was the first time she had seen her sister/lover shocked in over four hundred years!

"Mommy?" Sasha asked again as she looked at Misaki this time, causing her to take on the 'gaping like a fish out of water' look as the two queens merely stared down at the hopeful looking Sasha in shock. The two queens shared silent looks that made it seem as if they were talking without saying a word, Funaho sighing slightly and smiling when Misaki gave her a puppy dog pout.

"Sure little one. We'll be your new mama's. Now why don't we pick a new name for you before we go eat, hmm?" Funaho asked smiling down at the girl that she and her sister had just adopted, she could feel her and her sisters magic wind around the child and bind them to her. Sasha smiled and nodded silently, she would love a new name from her new mamas!

"I got one I got one!" Misaki said beaming and bouncing around excitedly after a second.

"What is it?" Funaho asked warily as she eyed the excited Misaki who grinned at her for a second before turning towards Sasha.

"What do you think of Hermosa Prinsesa Masaki Jurai? Harmony for short." Misaki asked causing her sister to sweat drop again.

"Beautiful Princess? Really sister?" Funaho asked raising an eyebrow at Misaki who stuck her tongue out playfully while Sasha smiled, that sounded like a good name to her.

"Do you like it Harmony-chan?" Misaki asked looking at Sasha curiously and causing the child to nod happily, which caused Misaki to smirk triumphantly at her sister.

No one could guess how radically this had shifted the future of the entire galaxy.


	2. Hermosa

**Harry Potter and Tenchi Muyo Crossover AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

As she stood in between the two queens, Hermosa was happily eating the ice cream cone that Misaki had bought her. Of course the blue haired woman insisted on being called 'mommy' instead of by her name whereas Funaho was fine with just 'mama'. She had already been told briefly about everything by the two, from the fact that they were over seven hundred years old to the fact that they were queens of a galactic empire.

"Is it good Harmony-chan?" Misaki asked her new adopted daughter, wanting to make sure she didn't get something the child didn't like. With those marks she had seen on Hermosa's arms and legs the child deserved to be spoiled a little and she hadn't even looked at the poor girls back where there was most likely some more marks.

"Yummy!" Hermosa agreed happily, it was the best thing she had eaten so far in her young life. Misaki had managed to get a flavor that Hermosa absolutely loved, Black Cherry. Misaki and Funaho both smiled down at the happy child that turned five today as she continued to savor her ice cream.

"Good to hear it kiddo. Turns out today is your birthday so if you want more ice-cream just let me know okay?" Misaki asked already planning on getting the child as much ice-cream as she can eat while some of her employees were on board Karin setting it up for a big surprise party for the child. Funaho had already joined her Mizuho to Karin so that the ships were bigger than normal which made for an even bigger party!

"Birthday?" Hermosa asked tilting her head to the side slightly; she had only heard that word before when she'd get a bad beating from Uncle Vernon but every time they said birthday around Dudley he got lots and lots of presents.

"That's right. You turn five today." Misaki said nodding with a small glint of anger in her eyes, the child didn't even understand what a birthday was?

"I get beating?" Hermosa asked staring up at Misaki blankly while Funaho scowled behind one hand. Those monsters beat the child on her birthday? Forget earth justice she was sending their asses straight to the jail reserved for those that harmed members of the Royal Family!

"No. Neither me nor sister would ever raise our hands to harm you." Misaki said softly to the new princess who merely stared up at her curiously.

"Time for the party you two." Funaho gently reminded the two while Hermosa finished off the last of her ice cream idly. The two women walked towards the large room set up for the party with Hermosa in between them protectively, although both of them were a little surprised when they felt one of her tiny hands in their own much bigger ones.

The two queens exchanged looks and small smiles over the child's head; it seemed that she was warming up to them quite quickly. What they didn't know was that Hermosa had gotten good at reading people in order to avoid as many beatings as possible, she knew they weren't going to harm her but if they showed any signs of trying to harm her she would be gone before they knew it. She had been practicing with making herself disappear and reappear somewhere else and she had gotten good with it, she was able to do it with minimum concentration now.

"Eep." Hermosa squeaked as she hid behind Misaki when she noticed how many people were there, she didn't like crowds at all.

"It's alright little one. They won't hurt you and if any of them try it I'll break their spines." Misaki said cheerfully to the child, who sweat dropped at how blasé the green haired queen was talking about breaking someone's spine. Funaho merely sighed and smiled fondly at Misaki, the green haired woman had gotten attached to the child quickly and easily. Funaho wouldn't be surprised if Misaki tried to cuddle the child like a teddy bear sometime soon.

"Not to mention all of our guards hidden around here that are ready to shoot or beat anyone who so much as looks at us wrong." Funaho idly reminded her sister who grinned impishly at that, she had almost forgotten about the guards. Needless to say many nearby couples paled and backed away from the two powerful women, they rather enjoyed living thank you very much.

"Those too. So don't worry Harmony-chan! No one is going to hurt you on our watch. Now why don't you go enjoy the party, I know there are a few more kids here that might want to play with you." Misaki said gently and giving Hermosa a small push towards where some other kids were playing happily nearby. Hermosa looked up at Misaki for a minute before nodding slightly and slowly walking towards the other kids shyly.

"Hi." Hermosa said shyly when she made it over to the group of children, who all stopped playing to look at her curiously. Finally a red haired girl around her age grinned and walked closer.  
"Hi! My name is Susan!" The red head said happily while a blond haired girl followed her lead.

"I'm Hannah!" A blond haired girl piped up as she stood beside Susan while a bushy brown haired girl shyly approached as well.

"H-Hi I'm Hermione." The slightly younger girl said smiling shyly at them while the lone boy of the group looked like he was going to start hiding behind his friends.

"I-I'm N-Neville." The boy stuttered out while Hermosa grinned at them.

"I'm Hermosa but mommy calls me Harmony!" Hermosa said happily and causing two of the four to beam at her happily while a pair of older twins came over with one of them holding a little three year old girls hand while another held the hand of a four year old boy. The four of them seemed to be related if the red hair and freckles was anything to go by.

"Howdy! I'm Fred, this is my twin George, our little brother Ron, and our baby sister Ginny!" The seven year old twin with lighter blue eyes said grinning at the group while some other boys walked over as well, all of them having red hair and freckles.

"I'm Percy. These are my big brothers Bill and Charlie." The eight year old said smiling slightly at the group as he held his hand out for a hand shake while pointing at his older brothers.

"Nice to meet you!" Susan, Hannah, and Hermosa chorused in unison while the childrens family watched from a distance with grins on their faces. Hermione and Neville merely waved at them shyly as an adult man walked up behind the group and grinned down at them for a moment.

"Who're you?" Hermosa asked turning to look up at the man curiously and stiffening when she subconsciously read his body language. He was going to hurt someone.

"Right now? I'm your nightmare!" The man said grabbing Hermosa by the shoulder and putting a gun to her head, causing a nearby woman to scream.

"You don't look like a nightmare." Hermosa said completely unfazed by the gun pointed at her head as she looked at the guy with her head tilted to the side.

"Nobody moves or the brat gets it! And if I shoot her then I'll just grab another brat to hold hostage!" The man shouted causing Funaho and Misaki to tense slightly while everyone froze and stared at the man.

"I'm not a brat!" Hermosa exclaimed pouting slightly and causing the adults to look at her like she was crazy. She was arguing over whether or not she was a brat with a man that was three times her height, maybe six times her weight, and had a gun pointed at her face!

"Oh shut up and be stay quiet." The man sneered down at her and moved to smack her with the gun, causing her to smirk.

"Bad idiot!" Hermosa said cheerfully as she ducked under his swing and kicked him in the shin. Misaki couldn't help but snicker at this while the man grabbed his injured leg and glared down at Hermosa as she stuck her tongue out at him. The man was about to shoot her when he was suddenly curled up in a ball holding his privates.

"Bad idiot!" Hermosa said cheerfully again as she kicked him in between the legs again, causing all boys present to cover their family jewels and gulp.

"That's my girl!" Misaki cheered happily and laughing slightly at what Hermosa had done as she ran over and scooped the girl into a large hug.

"Shall we arrest him, my queen?" One of the guards asked coming out of hiding and pointing a gun at the downed gunman who was groaning in agony, that child was strong! Misaki and quite a few of the adult women were more than amused when they realized that the guard was pale as milk at the sight of Hermosa and stayed out of her zone of reach.

"Of course. Please be sure to take him off to the holding facility for those who attack a member of the Royal Family until his trial. Make sure he knows that myself and Misaki will be interrogating him ourselves in order to show him what happens to those who tries to harm little Harmony." Funaho said stepping forward and taking command.

"Also get some of our medics here to make sure that none of the children are injured or traumatized." Misaki added causing the guard to nod and motion towards one of the other guards.

"Sister, I don't think Harmony-chan can breathe." Funaho said with a sweat drop when she noticed Hermosa's face turning blue, and not because of her metamorphous powers either.


	3. Harmony

**Harry Potter and Tenchi Muyo Crossover AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Well it's obvious this planet isn't ready for galactic traveling yet so shall we go ahead and check on our other children? Maybe introduce them to their new little sister?" Misaki asked grinning cheerfully at her sister, and desperately wanting to check on her two older daughters. It had been an hour since the party and the gunman being arrested and the two queens' had made it back to their ship relatively unharmed with a sleeping Hermosa in Misaki's arms. The poor child had been worn out from all the excitement, a few minutes of playing with her friends, and her rather impressive birthday party and was now slumbering peacefully.

"I believe that to be the best course of action. Should we introduce her to Azusa first or afterwards?" Funaho asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes which caused Misaki to grin widely. If there was one thing the two women had in common other than being queens and sharing a husband, it was that they both had a pranking streak a mile long.

"Afterwards and have a camera ready as well." Misaki answered immediately and causing Funaho to grin as well. The nearby guards and workers took one look at their grinning queens, glanced at each other silently, and then promptly ran for it. Whatever they were planning that had the two prankster queens grinning like that they did not want to be on the receiving end of.

"I think we've terrified them." Funaho said more than a little amused at her subordinates actions, especially when one person screamed 'we're all gonna go insane!' at the top of his lungs.

"You think?" Misaki asked cackling slightly at a shout of 'run for your sanity!' from one of the guards.

"Oh? I'm sorry little one did we wake you?" Funaho asked blinking slightly and smiling apologetically when she noticed Hermosa give a small yawn and blink up at the two queens.

"What they running from?" Hermosa asked tilting her head cutely at the back of the fleeing guards.

"They're running because sister and I were planning a prank and they've learned to get out of the way or get hit by it." Misaki said grinning down at Hermosa who perked up immediately at the word 'prank'.

"Can I help prank?" Were the four little words that caused all the fleeing personal to freeze and slowly look behind them with wide horrified eyes. Hermosa, the newly adopted daughter of both queens of Jurai and therefor a Jurai princess, was blinking up at Misaki and Funaho cutely from within Misaki's arms with a hopeful look on her face and a gleam of mischief in her eyes. It took all of ten seconds before someone reacted to Hermosa's words.

"It wasn't a nightmare! There's a third one! Run for your lives and sanity!" One of the doctors on board screamed in horror before turning and running as fast as he could for whatever exit he could find. His words had caused mass terror, panic, and general chaos amongst the other on board staff which, in turn, led to a stampede for the exit.

"Sure thing little one. We're going to be pulling a small prank on your new daddy, big brother, and big sisters. See they don't know about you yet and we're going to go see them. Considering how shocked they'll be when we introduce you to them we are planning to have multiple cameras at the ready!" Misaki said cheerfully and causing Hermosa's eyes to gleam.

"What color daddy's hair?" Hermosa asked causing Funaho to raise an eyebrow but smirk in amusement when she caught onto why Hermosa was asking.

"Dark purple, his eyes are a dark brown and his skin is a dark tan." Funaho answered causing Hermosa to grin up at her and change her appearance. Instead of long blue hair and a wine red eye with lightly tanned skin, Hermosa now had short straight dark purple hair with warm brown eyes and a darker tan. Misaki stared down at Hermosa in slight shock; she looked like she could actually be Funaho and Azusa's birth daughter!

"Come here little one. Why don't I take you to see your big brother Yosho?" Funaho asked holding her arms out to the child who immediately tried to reach out towards Funaho happily, she wanted to see her big brother!

"Then after we meet Yosho-kun, I'll introduce you to your big sisters, Ayeka and Sasami." Funaho said taking the child into her arms and causing Hermosa to cheer happily, a big brother and two big sisters? She was the luckiest girl in the world!

"Let's go sister. You want to check on Sasami and Ayeka don't you?" Funaho asked smiling at her pouting sister/lover who instantly perked up. She hadn't seen her babies in so long it felt like forever!

"Yay! Let's go sis! I haven't seen them in so long and you haven't heard from Yosho for so long either!" Misaki said grabbing Funaho's free arm and nearly dragging the black haired woman towards a warp point.

Funaho made sure to have a firm grip on Hermosa and a couple of cameras in her pocket for when she introduced the small child to Yosho. This was going to be funny as heck.


	4. Yosho

**Harry Potter and Tenchi Muyo Crossover AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Tenchi Masaki blinked when he looked up from sweeping near the shrine steps and saw a beautiful and elegant black haired woman standing there smiling at him with a small purple haired child following her.

"Hello young man. Is the Shrine Priest in?" Funaho asked smiling at Tenchi who merely nodded slightly.

"Yes ma'am. I'll go get him for you." Tenchi said forcing himself not to stare at the elegant woman as he ran towards the Shrine Priest's study where his grandfather was.

"What is it Tenchi?" Ayeka asked carrying a bucket of water they were going to be using to scrub the shrine yard and watching as Tenchi ran past her calling for his grandfather.

"Grandpa! There's a lady here to see you!" Tenchi called for his grandfather while Ayeka turned and looked at the woman by the steps curiously, blinking for a moment when she realized who it was.

"Lady Funaho…Wait could this mean!?" Ayeka asked herself aloud with her eye brow twitching ever so slightly as she realized that Funaho would not have come by herself.

"Yes it does. She must be at the house by now…and how many times must I tell you that you don't have to be formal with me. You are family." Funaho said smiling at Ayeka who didn't even notice the young child behind her step-mother as she ran over and gave a quick bow before running down the steps.

"That my sissy?" Hermosa asked tugging on Funaho's robes lightly as she looked behind her at the quickly running teenage looking girl with purple hair.

"Yes little one. That's your oldest sister, her name is Ayeka." Funaho gently told the child who merely smiled while Yosho finally came out of the shrine house with his old man disguise on.

"Tenchi! What is this all about?!" Yosho demanded opening the door and looking down at his grandson before looking over at Funaho and Hermosa.

"M-M-Mother!?" Yosho said paling and standing ram rod straight in fear while Tenchi looked back at the black haired woman curiously. She didn't look old enough to be his grandfather's mother and there was a small child that looked no older than five trailing behind her…but Tenchi had learned not to judge anything by how it looks.

A few minutes later and Funaho was smiling at her son while a shy Hermosa sat on her lap as Yosho passed them two cups of steaming tea.

"Please have some tea." Yosho said motioning to the two small cups with an aged hand.

"Thank you very much." Funaho said picking up her own cup elegantly while Hermosa shyly picked up her cup, she didn't know why but she felt shy around her new older brother. She wanted to make a good impression so that he talk mama into sending her back to the Dursley's.

"Thank you." Hermosa shyly said as she took a small sip of her tea, causing Funaho to pat her head softly in reassurance.

"It's hard to believe I'm back here." Funaho said softly as she stared into her cup, she still found it ironic that the shrine her son worked at is the same one her father used to run.

"Yes, hard to believe. Since you've left this planet the earth must have gone through lots of changes." Yosho said staring out of his office window out at the trees and mountains surrounding the shrine. Funaho merely nodded as well, it was true and sometimes not in a good way. Before she had left the earth each child had been treasured and loved and yet now…Funaho wrapped her arms around Hermosa protectively as she saw the amount of scars and bruises the child had had on her body flash through her mind.

"Come Yosho. How long will you stay in your disguise?" Funaho asked wanting to change the subject and get her mind off of the damage Hermosa had received at the hands of those…things that did not deserve to be called humans.

"I can't deceive you can I?" Yosho asked grinning sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"A mother can always tell." Funaho said with a small giggle in answer as she unwrapped one arm from around Hermosa and took another sip of her tea. Hermosa watched in quiet but open curiosity as Yosho grew younger right before her eyes…that was kinda cool in the four year olds mind.

"Nobody here has any idea as to what I really look like." Yosho said smiling at his mother while Hermosa sensed someone outside and gently tugged on Funaho's sleeve.

"What is it little one?" Funaho asked leaning down for the child to whisper whatever it was in her ear.

"Very good. I wondered if you had noticed it as well." Funaho said smiling in pride down at Hermosa who blushed happily under the praise as Funaho looked pointedly at Yosho then at the shrine door. Hermosa grinned slightly, time for her own little prank.

"Wha!?" Tenchi and Yosho said in unision, both in shock when the door seemed to open on its own and Tenchi stumbled into the room face first. A small giggling was heard causing Tenchi to look up at Hermosa curiously.

"Did you do that little one?" Funaho asked the child in her lap with a faint grin on her face as she giggled at the look on her son and great-grandson's face.

"That was a wonderful little demonstration of your power. You'll be a very powerful girl in a few months with a little training in your ability." Funaho said smiling widely down at Hermosa, hugging the child tightly in pride. The small child had demonstrated her magic for her two new mothers earlier and Funaho was amazed at how powerful the small child was at such a young age, and Funaho knew that Hermosa would only grow more and more powerful as she grew older.

"Tenchi, go finish sweeping outside then clean the stairs. I will explain later." Yosho ordered his grandson who scrambled to his feet and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, causing Hermosa to tilt her head to the side slightly. Was scratching the back of your head a family trait?

"Yes grandpa. Sorry about that." Tenchi said bowing before running outside, stopping to slide the door shut behind him and grab his broom, and finishing his chores. His actions caused Funaho to giggle slightly in amusement. Her great-grandson was so much like her son at that age.

"Little one? Why don't you go outside and talk to Tenchi for a little while? I have to talk to Yosho about adult things for a few minutes alright?" Funaho asked smiling down at Hermosa who nodded slightly and finished her tea quickly.

"Don't worry little one. He won't hurt you and I'll be done in less than ten minutes." Funaho said when she saw the nervous look on Hermosa's face. Hermosa merely nodded slightly, she trusted her mama. She could also feel in her gut that she could trust Tenchi-nii too.

"Be careful near the stairs sweetheart." Funaho said hugging the small child and kissing her forehead maternally while Yosho merely watched, he had a good idea as to who the child was but he wanted to ask for confirmation first.

"Okay mama. Bye big brother!" Hermosa said waving at Yosho with a small bow before she ran out the door to join Tenchi in the court yard. She didn't realize that her words caused Yosho to spit out his tea in shock at what she had called him, he wasn't expecting her to be that open with who she was.


	5. Tenchi

**Harry Potter and Tenchi Muyo Crossover AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hi." Hermosa said shyly as she sat on the railing of the shrine house stairs swinging her legs back and forth slightly.

"Hey there." Tenchi said smiling at the child as he continued to sweep the shrine yard. The two merely stayed in silence as Tenchi continued to sweep while Hermosa merely watched curiously for a moment.

"You don't have to help. You're a guest and besides. This is my chore." Tenchi said looking surprised when Hermosa jumped down from her perch and grabbed a spare broom, beginning to sweep the steps next to her although she was a little clumsy since the broom was three times her height.

"Wanna help." Hermosa said shrugging as she began to sweep for a few minutes. She could have just used her powers, which her new mama's explained was magic, and cleaned the whole yard in a few seconds but that would just be taking the lazy route.

"Well thanks for your help then. My name's Tenchi." Tenchi said bowing to the small girl who smiled and bowed back.

"I'm Hermosa but mommy calls me Harmony." Hermosa said smiling up at Tenchi before she went back to sweeping as he did the same. Between the two of them they had managed to sweep the whole yard in less than five minutes, after which Tenchi grinned at Hermosa before sneaking into a small shack hidden in the nearby trees.

"Here. You worked hard so you earned it. Hope you don't mind black cherry, it's the only flavor I got." Tenchi said reappearing a few seconds later with two Popsicles he had grabbed from his hidden stash in the shack. Hermosa's eyes lit up at the flavor of the Popsicle, she got her favorite flavor twice in one day!

"Thank you. My favorite." Hermosa said grinning up at Tenchi happily as she took the Popsicle and eagerly began to lick it.

"Mine too." Tenchi said grinning as he ruffled her hair on a whim and began to eat his own Popsicle. Hermosa grinned even wider as the two of them sat on the top step that lead into the shrine yard and enjoyed their Popsicles in silence.

"Thank you big brother Tenchi!" Hermosa said happily as she finished off the last of her Popsicle, causing Tenchi to nearly drop his in surprise at what she had called him. Tenchi merely stared down at Hermosa in shock for a second before he shrugged and grinned, he always wanted a baby sister.

"No problem little sis." Tenchi said mussing up Hermosa's hair again and causing her to beam up at him. Now, as far as she cared, she has two big sisters and two big brothers! She wasn't the luckiest five year old in the world!

"I'm glad to see you two getting along so well." Funaho said smiling as she walked up behind them while Yosho merely stared from the shrine of the porch.

"Mama! Big brother Tenchi got me ice cream like mommy did! He's the bestest big brother ever!" Hermosa said happily as she jumped up and raced to hug her mama happily, causing the black haired woman to giggle slightly.

"Don't say that little one or else Yosho-kun might get jealous." Funaho teased lightly causing Hermosa to race over to Yosho next, she didn't want her other big brother to be jealous.

"Don't worry big brother. You're still good, he's just my favorite!" Hermosa said happily hugging Yosho's legs and causing him to pout slightly while Tenchi scratched the back of his head lightly nervously and Funaho laughed again.

"We'll see about that kiddo. Who knows? In a few days I might be your favorite." Yosho said bending over to pat the top of Hermosa's head fondly.

"In between these two, Ayeka, Sasami, and Misaki you're going to be absolutely spoiled." Funaho said smiling widely down at her daughter who had ran back over to hug her again.

"Tenchi! Show your great-grandmother and my little sister to the house." Yosho ordered his grandson after clearing his throat for a second.

"Sure thing Grandpa." Tenchi said standing and dusting off his pants.

"Shall we ma'am, little ma'am?" Tenchi asked giving a small bow beside the steps as Funaho picked up Hermosa, who was giggling at Tenchi when he gently poked her stomach.

"Thank you Tenchi but there is no need for formalities. You are family." Funaho said smiling at her great-grandson as she carried Hermosa down the steps while Tenchi merely walked beside her.

"Okay." Tenchi said with a small shrug while Hermosa was looking at all the flowers and trees along the path again. Funaho smiled slightly when she saw how interested her daughter was about the local plant and wild life, she would fit right in on Jurai. Funaho and Tenchi stopped for a moment when Hermosa felt a pull in a certain direction and she wiggled a little to be put down.

"Where are you going Hermosa?" Funaho asked running after her daughter when the small child ran off into the woods towards where the pull was coming from.

"It looks like she's heading for Grandpa's favorite tree." Tenchi said running after Hermosa and neither he nor Funaho noticed that their clothes were getting a little torn by the branches on a few of the trees around them.

"Hi there! I'm Hermosa." That was the first thing the two heard when they finally caught up to Hermosa as she stopped just in front of small pond with a tree in the center.

"Funaho? My mama has the same name." Hermosa said as she tilted her head to the side and seemed to be talking with the tree.

"That's Yosho's ship tree." Funaho said to herself softly when she got a good look at the tree named after her. Funaho's musings were interrupted when Hermosa giggled as several brilliant lights from the tree hit her and danced around her.

"Pretty lights." Hermosa said giggling harder as one light danced across her stomach. As if responding to her compliment, the tree let out a few more lights that all danced around Hermosa who was grinning up at the tree.

"Wow you've been here a long time. Can you tell me some stories later? My mama and I have to go see my sisters soon." Hermosa asked tilting her head up at the tree while Funaho's mind stopped for a moment when she realized what was going on. Her daughter was talking with a Jurain Tree that she was not bonded with without the aid of a master key.

"Thank you! Bye bye Ms. Funaho!" Hermosa said beaming up at the tree before turning and racing over to her still shocked mama and a confused Tenchi.

"What just happened?" Tenchi asked confused and curious as to what exactly he had just witnessed while Funaho picked up Hermosa again.

"Harmony-chan was talking with my son's space ship tree…without the aid of a master key. You don't do anything halfway do you, little one?" Funaho said slowly at first before questioning her daughter in amusement.

"Nope!" Hermosa chirped cheerfully. One thing was exceedingly clear to both Tenchi and Funaho at that second. Things just got a lot more interesting.


	6. Badass

**Harry Potter and Tenchi Muyo Crossover AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Harmony-chan why don't you go ahead on with Tenchi-kun while I stop to talk with Young Washu for a few minutes?" Funaho asked as she set her daughter down on the shrine steps at the arrival of Washu.

"Okay mama. Bye bye little Granny!" Hermosa said giggling at the face-fault that Washu had done when she realized what the child had called her. Funaho giggled behind one hand again as Tenchi gave a confused look before he shrugged and began to piggy-back Hermosa down the rest of the steps and towards the house.

"The others will really like you kiddo. They might be a little…excitable but they'll really like to meet you." Tenchi said grinning back at Hermosa as they approached the house. He let her down just outside of the house as he opened the door and kicked off his shoes, with her coping him exactly.

"I'm home!" Tenchi called out, smiling down at Hermosa who had giggled at something or another. Tenchi looked back up only to be startled when Misaki suddenly took him into a tight hug while Harmony giggled again as she made her way over towards a girl who looked just like mommy Misaki. Sasami looked down at a small tug of her dress only to see Hermosa standing there looking up her with wide innocent eyes.

"Are you new sissy?" Hermosa asked looking at Sasami curiously and with a cute smile on her face that made the older blue haired girl squeal and hug her tightly. The girl was just too cute! On top of Sasami's head Ryo-ohki gave a meow and nuzzled the giggling Hermosa

"Harmony-chan! Why didn't you give mommy a hug?" Misaki said immediately releasing Ayeka and Ryoko as she pouted at Hermosa who smiled shyly. Hermosa broke out of Sasami's hug and dashed forward to hug Misaki's leg while Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each other before looking down at Hermosa in shock.

"That reminds me of another reason why I came to see you girls! I wanted to introduce you to your little sister Hermosa; we just call her Harmony though." Misaki said picking Hermosa up and nuzzling the child gently.

"What's her full name mommy?" Sasami asked beaming at the thought of having a little sister.

"Hermosa Prinsesa Masaki Jurai, Harmony for short." Misaki said grinning widely while Hermosa was happy to merely cuddle closer to her mommy, basking in the love and attention the woman gave her and wishing it never ended.

"You can tell mother named her." Ayeka muttered to Ryoko who was snickering heartily at the name while Hermosa pouted when Misaki set her down again.

"Father named me and Yosho, Lady Funaho named Sasami, and it seems that mother named little Hermosa." Ayeka observed idly while Ryoko was really trying not to laugh aloud right now.

"No make fun of name!" Hermosa yelled up at Ryoko with a cute glare as she kicked Ryoko's shin, causing her to curse the sky blue as she cradled her injured shin.

WHAM!

"Watch your language around my little Harmony and Sasami!" Misaki screamed at Ryoko after knocking the former space pirate clean through the wall.

"Mommy strong." Hermosa muttered to Sasami staring wide eyed at what her mommy had done. Of course she knew her mommy was stronger than normal because of how tightly she hugged someone but she hadn't realized her mommy was _that_ strong. That was when Hermosa said the next thing to pop into her mind as she stared at what her mama had done.

"That was fuckin' badass!"


End file.
